


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°83 : « Acquérir »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [83]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Legends Never Die, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Lorsque Darth Malgus libéra Eleena Daru des griffes d'un esclavagiste, il n'imaginait pas tout ce que cette jeune Twi'lek signifierait un jour pour lui.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°83 : « Acquérir »

**Author's Note:**

> Grâce à un pur hasard dans la planification des publications, le texte précédent formera tout un thème commun avec les deux qui le suivent, car ils traitent tous les trois de Malgus et Eleena. J'aime à croire que c'est la volonté de la Force ;)

_Quelle chance il avait eu d'acquérir une si charmante créature !_ pensa en premier lieu cet esclavagiste anonyme géonosien.

 _Quelle poisse il avait eue en acquérant une si charmante créature_ , furent ses dernières réflexions, alors que la lame écarlate de Darth Malgus transperçait son abdomen, affranchissant par la même occasion Eleena Daru de son propriétaire écœurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit ici du dernier drabble inédit qui devait normalement faire partie d'une sixième compilation. Rassurez-vous cependant, comme ce format a finalement été abandonné, ça m'a permis de pouvoir enfin planifier la publication de cinq autres drabbles, écrits depuis longtemps, car je n'ai plus besoin d'attendre après la bonne compilation pour les y ajouter :) J'enchaînerai donc avec eux, dans la même dynamique que vous connaissez déjà : inédit, republication, inédit, republication, etc...


End file.
